Fun and games with gam and tav
by AcidColored
Summary: A short story about Tavros and Gamzee messing with horn snappers. the troll name for those snap on bracelets that you used as a kid but instead of snapping them on to their arms they snap them onto other troll's horns. T for Gamzee's mouth.


My friend linked me to this really cute comic of Gamzee and Tavros snapping those silly snap on bracelets onto one to Vriska's horn and then asked me to write a little ficlet about it so here its it.

Hope you enjoy my short silly not very well written story.

Also sorry for the really simple humor...if there is any

* * *

"Tavros!" Gamzee's nasally voice woke the brown blood from his nap. He should really stop falling asleep in his wheel chair. It's bad for his neck, and not to mention his back.

"C-coming." The boy wheeled himself to the opening in his hive that he called a door. " Hello?" He called out looking around for his high blood friend.

Suddenly Gamzee dropped down from the small ledge over his door and snapped something onto his horn. Tavros jumped in surprise. "Gamzee!" he yelled out taken back by the sudden pressure on his horn. He let out a few sounds of discomfort as he reached up to take the object form his horn.

"Guess what I got Tav? Horn snappers!" The exited troll blurted out before the younger troll could answer. "We're gonna have so much fun. You up for it bro?"

Tavros looked at the indigo blood with slight irritation but it melted away when he saw the ecstatic look on his painted face. "Sure Gamzee." He smiled and handed the bright green snapper back to his friend.

"I know just to who to prank too." He rushed behind the troll in the wheel chair and started pushing through the thick packed sand. "Where goin' to Vriska's hive. Gonna show her a thing or two about what happens to huge bitches.

Tavros mumbled out his displeasure but soon got lost in the feeling of how fun this outing was going to be. They neared the cobalt blood's hive and noticed she was actually outside enjoying the cloud free night.

"Ready?" Gamzee leaned down and asked the cripple.

Tavros murmured nervously before putting his brave face on. "Lets d-do it." His voice cracked in the middle of what was supposed to be a sentence packed with courage. He sighed at how his voice had failed him.

Before he had time to think farther into it his small wheeled device was traveling quickly down the slightly down slanted hill right towards the girl that was the bane of his life. Gamzee had a trail of giggles streaking from his mouth which caused the brown blood too loosen a bit.

"I go the snapper bro. you gotta steer this thing!" Gamzee raised a light purple snapper and aimed it at the she troll.

Tavros swallowed nervously and grabbed onto the wheels. He picked up the pace quickly and Gamzee jumped onto the small bar on the back of the wheel chair.

Vriska finally noticed the sound of something coming towards her at high speeds. She turned just in time for Gamzee to snap a light purple horn snapper onto her horn.

The duo barreled past her leaving a thick cloud of dust behind them. Tavros quickly turned them before they crashed over the ledge, and wheeled them away quickly before she could retaliate.

Vriska stood there in slight humiliation. A dark blush covered her cheeks and her eye twitched. She coughed nervously and swatted in front of her to clear the dust away. What the hell was going on. Did Tavros seriously get the balls to prank her?

She trudged slowly back to her hive while removing the horn snapper form her slightly throbbing horn.

"Taavrooos!" Gamzee called from above the giggling bronze blood. "That was mother fuckin' exiting! Wasn't it?" He asked as he climbed down from the back bar of the wheeled device.

"Y-yeah!" Tavros was out of breath but not out of adrenaline. Maybe tomorrow they could do this again. "H-hey Gamzee."

"Yeah Tavros?" The man in makeup had taken over pushing and had started on he way back to Tavros's hive. "What is it?"

"C-can we do this again tomorrow? M-maybe when its a bit earlier in the night and I'm n-not so tired." Tavros suggested in between breaths.

"I was plannin' on it." Gamzee chuckled out. The pair walked back to Tavros's hive feeling proud of themselves for making it all the way to Vriska's house, not getting attack on the way, pranking the bitch, then making it all the way back to Tav's house.

Today was a good day to be them.


End file.
